Tobi? Kau
by ArizukashimeSashika-chan
Summary: Deidara yang kesal sama Tobi kini menjadi kasihan. Mau tau ceritanya kayak apa? Di baca aja yo. Kalau bisa, review ya :D


Hai semuaaaaa! Update cerita baru lagi! XD. Cerita kali ini adalah sahabat antara TobiDei. Dan juga ini TWOSHOOOOTT!*pake huruf besar biar pada gak budeg*. Aku harap kalian suka. Met Reading :D

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO ADALAH AYAH SAYA. JADI, SAYA DIKASIH BUAT ngepost ff ini dengan karakternya*ditampared***

**Rated: Entah K atau T. terserrah kalian deh nentuinnya**

**Pair : Dei Tobi**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran seperti virus(?), Gaje, Aneh, Maybe EYD.a tak jelas, bla bla bla**

* * *

Markas Akatsuki.

"Deidara,aku tugaskan kau bersama Tobi untuk memata-matai desa para shinobi di desa Kumo. Curilah batu permata biru itu mereka simpan di ruang bawah tanah di lorong bangunan rumah sakit memerlukan batu itu untuk mempercepat penyerapan cakra. Keberhasilan kalian akan sangat berguna."perintah Pein memberi misi pada salah satu anak buahnya, Deidara.

"Itu masalah mudah. Tapi kenapa harus dgn Tobi?Kau kan tahu jika Tobi itu tdk bsa diandalkan."elak Deidara.

"Hahaha,tapi Tobi itu sangat mengagumimu! Dia akan menjadi partnermu yg mengagumkan!"ejek Hidan.

"Diamlah kau!"bentak Dei kpd Hidan.

Hidan sendiri masih tertawa mengejek.

"Tobi itu menganggapmu sebagai senpai nya, kau hargai ia meski ia sering membuatmu kesal. Tapi dia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian darimu. Kau tahu saja, sejak kecil Tobi tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Dari yg slama ini ia alamilah yg membuat ia berubah sifat mjd seperti itu. Cobalah utk menganggapnya."Kisame menasehati menatap nanar kearah Deidara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ba..baiklah,akan aku coba."ucap Dei pelan.

"Senpai!"teriak seseorang dr luar markas.

Seorang anggota akatsuki yg ternyata adalah Tobi, masuk ke dalam dan berlari mendekati Dei cs yg sdng berhenti tepat di depan Dei.

"Senpai,senpai."panggil Tobi lg kpd hnya diam karena ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Kisame tadi.

"Senpaiii!"teriak Tobi keras-keras.

"To..Tobi?"Dei tergagap. Dia kaget karena teriak Tobi

"Sejak kpan kau disni?"lanjut Dei masih shock melihat Tobi.

"Sepertinya barusan, sdh lupa sejak kapan Tobi lupa senpai!Tobi lupa!Tobi amnesia!"jawab Tobi setelah itu,dia berlarian kesana kemari karena berpikir bahwa dia telah hilang ingatan.

Deidara memasang tampang pula dgn anggota akatsuki yg lain.

"TOBIII!"teriak Deidara. Tobi diam ditempat.

"Cepat kemari!"perintah Deidara menyuruh Tobi utk mendekatinya.

"Baik senpai!"

Wusss!

Secepat kilat,Tobi telah berdiri di depan Deidara. Beberapa saat,suasana terdengarlah sebuah suara.

"Tobi,apa kabar?"tak disangka,Deidara menyapa Tobi untuk pertama seulas senyum tulus dari bibir Deidara.

"Se..senpai?"Tobi anggota yg lain hanya menatap kaget mendengar ucapan Deidara.

"Sepertinya,nasihat bijakmu pada Deidara tadi, berhasil Kisame."bisik Pain kpd Kisame kini tersenyum.

"Kau tdk menjawab pertanyaanku,Tobi?"lanjut Deidara segera sadar.

"Ba..baik dgn senpai?"jwb tobi sembari menanyakan balik kabar Deidara.

" Jaga baik2 kondisimu! Hari ini kita langsung melaksanakan misi bersama-sama lagi ya Tobi. Bukankah begitu teman-teman?"lanjut Deidara sambil menatap teman-temannya yg mengangguk sembari kakuzu yg jarang tersenyum pun,ikut melakukannya.

"Kalau bgtu,laksanakan misi kalian itu sekarang."perintah Pain.

"Baiklah."jawab Deidara.

"Misi apa senpai?"tanya Tobi bingung.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan sambil jalan."jawb deidara.

"Oya senpai,Tobi mau bertanya sekali lg."lanjut Tobi.

"Apa itu?"Deidara penasaran.

"Tobi ini sebenarnya amnesia atau tdk?"tanya Tobi polos.

"TOBIII!"

~000~

Bertempat disebuah itu,cuaca sungguh sangatlah terik.

"Senpai,kapan kita sampai disana?Tobi haus dan lelah, istirahat dulu senpai!"rengek Tobi.

"Huh,kau ini merepotkan saja, sampai ke desa kumo itu,kita butuh 2 hari! kalau ada kedai makanan,nanti kita akan istirahat disana."kata Deidara.

"Baik senpai."

Sejam kemudian.

"Tobi tidak kuat lagi senpai!Tobi laparrr!"Tobi guling-guling di menghela garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kau ini benar-benar manja,un!Sabarlah jalan lg."perintah Deidara kesal.

"Tobi tidak mau!"

"Aha!"muncul lampu diatas kepala Tobi. "Knpa kita tdk terbang dgn burung liat buatan senpai saja?"Tobi memberi usul.

"Bodoh kau!kalau kita terbang,itu akan mencuri perhatian saja! Ayo jalan lagi!"perintah Deidara.

"Tobi tdk mau!"Tobi ngambek.

"Kalau bgtu,aku tidak pnya pilihan lain."kata Deidara.

"Hmm?"Tobi bingung.

"Dugh!"Deidara memukul tengkuk hingga Tobi pingsan.

"Maaf Tobi,aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi."batin Deidara.

Deidara pun melanjutkan perjalanan dgn menyeret Tobi yg pingsan.

~000~

"Ehm?Tobi ada dimana?"kata tobi perlahan. Dia baru saja bangun dari pingsannya.

"Akhirnya kau siuman juga. Kau tadi membuatku tidak bisa tenang. Dan sekarang kita ada di kedai ramen. mau ramen?"jawab Deidara sambil menawari semangkuk ramen yg terlihat lezat kepada Tobi.

"hwaah,Tobi mau senpai!Tobi mau!"teriak Tobi kegirangan.

"Ini."Deidara memberikan semangkuk ramen itu kpda pun menerima nya dgn senang.

Tak butuh waktu lama Tobi pun mengelus-elus perutnya yg kekenyangan.

"Senpai tidak makan?"tanya Tobi tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah makan tadi."jawab Deidara. "Kalau sdh,ayo kita lanjutkan misi kita kembali."lanjut Deidara sambil bersiap-siap.

"Siap senpai!"

~000~

Sesampainya di desa Kumo.

"Tobi,ayo kita alihkan perhatian para penjaga gerbang kumo itu,un."bisik Deidara.

"Baik senpai."angguk ini,tobi dan deidara telah menyamar dgn berganti kostum seperti ninja kumogakure.

Dengan santai,mereka mendekati pos penjaga dsna.

"Siapa kalian?"salah satu penjaga bertanya sambil memandang curiga kpd dei dan tobi.

"Siapa?kau ini bodoh atau apa,un?Kau tak lihat pakaian kami?"balas Deidara sambil menunjuk ke pakaian kumo yg dia pakai.

"Tapi knpa aku tak pernah melihat kalian berdua?"kini penjaga gerbang yg lain ikt menimpali.

"Makanya jgn hanya terus-menerus ada di pos ini!Sesekali,berbaurlah dgn para ninja yg bgtu,T?"jwb Dei lalu menengok kearah Tobi.

*utk penyamaran,mereka berdua jg berganti mjd D dan Tobi mjd T.

Dei bgtu terlonjak melihat,Tobi sdh tdk memakai topeng lagi!Tobi tdk memakai topeng lagiii!Tooo..bii..suuu...dah...tii..dakk...mee..maaa...kai...topenggg...laa..giiii...(Author dijitak Deidara senpai.)

Dei msh terkejut ketika melihat tobi tdk memakai topeng lolipop nya speechless melihat wajah manis dan terlihat rambut berwarna cokelat dan bermata hitam(Dsni,tobi tdk digambarkan dg wajah madara madara terlalu tua.*sialan kau author!aku akan membalasmu dgn mangekyo sharingan!*Author ketakutan*

Keterkejutan deidara bertambah,ketika mendengar tobi berbicara.

"Bisakah kalian tdk mengulur-ulur waktu kami?"tobi berbicara datar ditambah dgn ekspresi killer kpd para penjaga gerbang itu dgn terbata-bata mereka pun menjawab,"si..silahkan."

"Ayo,D."ajak tobi kpd mulai berjalan masuk ke telah jauh dr pos penjaga,deidara pun berbisik kpd tobi.

"ke..kenapa,kau melepas topengmu itu?Lalu,dmana sikapmu yg seperti biasanya?"Deidara benar2 tertawa.

"Khahaha,tobi hanya menyamar saja tobi msh memakai topeng dsni,orang2 pasti akan curiga."jawab tobi sambil tertawa kecil.

"O.. bgtu ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit utk mengambil batu kumo itu."ajak mengangguk.

Akan tetapi,ketika mereka hendak melanjutkan perjalanan,terdengarlah sebuah teriakan dr arah belakang.

"Hei,berhenti kalian!Dasar penyusup!" 10 orang jounin kumo,mengejar mereka.

"Ck,sial!Terpaksa kita harus menyerang!"teriak Deidara.

"Buff!"

Muncul seekor burung liat yg cukup besar di dpn cepat,dei dan tobi naik lalu terbang ke atas.

"Rupanya,kalian sadar bgtu,rasakan ini!"Deidara melemparkan beberapa bom liat buatan nya kearah ninja2 kumo.

"KATSU!"

"Duarr!"bom2 itu cepat,burung dei melesat kearah rmh sakit.

Deidara memasang bom didpn rmh bom itu meledak,munculah terowongan rahasia dsna.

"Tunggulah dsni bentar akan mengambil batu itu secepatnya."kata dei lalu masuk ke terowongan.

Beberapa ninja yg ada,berusaha msk ke ,terhalang oleh tobi ya menjaga di dpn terowongan.

"Hei,anak muda!Minggir!"Teriak salah satu dr menggeleng.

"Kurang ajar kau ya!Kalau bgtu rasakan ini!ELEMEN AIR:TORNADO AIR RAKSASA!"teriak jounin itu.

"Wuss!"munculah sebuah tornado air yg besar,mengarah ke Tobi.

"ELEMEN API:AUMAN SERIGALA NERAKA!"balas menyemburkan api dr itu berbentuk srigala yg dg mudah,menghancurkan tornado air.

"APA?"para jounin kumo itu tdk menyangka.

~000~

Setengah jam kemudian..

Deidara berhasil mencuri batu betapa terkejutnya ia,ketika keluar. Ia melihat Tobi kecapekan dgn tubuh bersimbah bersandar di sebuah batu jauh dr tobi,tergeletak ninja2 kumo itu tak berdaya. deidara berlari menghampiri tobi.

"Kau tdk apa2 tobi?"tanya dei khawatir.

"Tobi tdk apa2 senpai."jawab Tobi tdk lama setelah itu,tobi pingsan.

"TOBI!"teriak dei berusaha membangunkan tobi tdk bergeming.

Dengan cepat,dei membuat burung liat. Dilemparkannya burung itu. Dan berubahlah burung yang d ibuat Deidara membesar. Lalu dei membawa tobi ke atas punggung burung,lalu mereka pun melesat meninggalkan desa.

"Bertahanlah tobi!Tobi... Kau.. Adalah teman terbaik yg pernah aku miliki."bisik dei.

Deidara langsung memeluk Tobi yang tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa dei sadari,tersungging seulas senyum dari Tobi walaupun matanya msh terpejam.

Tamat.

* * *

HUWAAAA! Tadi dah author baca lagi ff ini. Sedih beud! T_T. Tapi kayaknya Tobi makin ganteng ya? :D. Nah, masih banyak virus-virus TYPO yang bertebaran. Ntar akan author kasih Smadav biar gak ada lagi virusnya(tau kan Smadav, anti virus komputer buatan Indonesia?). Please RnR.a ya. Aku butuh banget. Thx :D


End file.
